<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059862">Pillow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anon request on Tumblr for B20: “You’re my new pillow.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A warning on this one, but admittedly a weird one: cat vomit. Now, I know how that sounds but…I figured I should mention it anyway. At the same time, they have five cats now in my version of things, so that I haven’t had cat vomit come up yet in a fic is kind of a miracle. <br/>Anyway, I know that might gross some folks out, so here’s the fair warning about it.The rest of this is just cute Sledgefu, I promise lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gunner,” Snafu’s annoyed groan woke him. “Thanks, bud.” </p>
<p>Eugene opened his eyes to Gunner trotting out of the bedroom as fast as his four little paws could carry him, and Snafu clambering out of bed. </p>
<p>“Don’t move. Don’t wanna get any of this on ya,” Snafu murmured, and Eugene felt Snafu’s pillow being moved. </p>
<p>“Do I even wanna know what ‘it’ is?” </p>
<p>“Gunner caught a mouse,” Snafu replied. “To be specific, Gunner caught a mouse. Started to eat the mouse. Got sick of the mouse. Left the rest of the corpse by my face on my pillow, then threw up what he’d eaten of it, on my-” </p>
<p>“No!” Eugene interrupted, completely awakened by the realization of what Gunner had done, twisting in the bed sheets as he sat up to look at Snafu. </p>
<p>Snafu was stood there, a grimace on his face, and what was clearly cat vomit on his face and neck, running down his bare chest. “Yeah. So I’m gonna go shower and get the spare pillow and-” </p>
<p>He sighed, interrupting himself. “Fuck. That’s your pillow. Forgot Queen shredded the old one.” </p>
<p>Eugene winced. “Maybe we can share? Till we can get to the store tomorrow?” </p>
<p>Snafu grumbled something under his breath as he went into the bathroom, and Eugene heard the shower start. </p>
<p>“Ugh, Gunner,” Eugene made a face as he got out of bed to get rid of the mouse and Snafu’s pillow. It was…not as bad as a rotting corpse near a foxhole, not by a long shot, but definitely gross. </p>
<p>By the time he’d finished his corpse disposal duty, Snafu was out of the shower, changing the sheets on the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>“Jesus, where didn’t he throw up?” Eugene muttered  as he helped to strip the bed. </p>
<p>“Your pillow,” Snafu replied dryly, then sighed. “Sorry. That was just…eugh.” </p>
<p>“No, I get it. Just seeing it was nasty,” Eugene said. “Feelin’ better?” </p>
<p>Snafu nodded as he tossed Eugene the extra set of sheets. “Cleaner. What do you wanna bet there’s another dead mouse somewhere downstairs though?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t see one when I went to throw out your pillow, so I’m gonna go ahead and just choose to believe there isn’t one. I’m probably wrong, but…” </p>
<p>“Ignorance is bliss?” Snafu asked, running a hand through his still damp curls as they finished dressing the bed. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Just like how I’m not gonna look at the clock, and see how close the alarm is to goin’ off,” Eugene replied. They both worked the next day, and he had an early morning class before his shift in the university library, so sleep was precious. </p>
<p>It was also elusive, even after they’d settled into the bed, Snafu tossing his towel to the floor and curling up naked next to him, his head flat on the mattress. Normally, the sight would have inspired a particular set of feelings. But now, all he could see was the strain on Snafu’s neck. </p>
<p>“Here,” Eugene lifted his head and shoved the pillow towards Snafu. “I can’t sleep, seein’ you all uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“What makes you think I can sleep if I take this, and then you’re not comfortable?” Snafu replied, and attempted to push the pillow back. </p>
<p>“Merriell-” </p>
<p>“Shush. I got an idea,” Snafu interrupted, and gave the pillow another push towards him. “Get that back under your head where it belongs.” </p>
<p>Eugene sighed and obeyed. “Was this your idea? This doesn’t solve the problem.” </p>
<p>“No, but this does,” Snafu wriggled close to him, moved down, and dropped his head in the middle of Eugene’s torso. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doin’?” Eugene laughed. </p>
<p>“Don’t laugh, you shake me when you do that,” Snafu mumbled. “You’re my new pillow. For now, at least.” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna end up kickin’ you, or rollin’ over on you, or-” </p>
<p>“Nah, you won’t,” Snafu interrupted. Before Eugene could protest, he’d nipped at the bare skin of his stomach, not hard enough to really hurt, but sharp enough to be noticeable. “I’ll just do that if you start to roll over. Not gonna let you crush me.” </p>
<p>Eugene laughed, then bit it back. “Sorry.” </p>
<p>“You aren’t,” Snafu laughed back, pressing a kiss to his stomach. </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Eugene admitted. “Your curls bounce whenever I laugh. It’s adorable.” </p>
<p>Snafu groaned. “I wish we didn’t have to do anythin’ tomorrow. Don’t wanna sleep now.” </p>
<p>“Me neither. But we do, and we have to be up early,” Eugene said, moving a hand to play in Snafu’s hair. “Just relax. Get comfy.” </p>
<p>“I am. You’re a fantastic pillow, aside from the gigglin’,” Snafu murmured. “Might not get a new one. Just keep usin’ you.” </p>
<p>“You’re gonna just sleep halfway down the bed for the rest of your life?” </p>
<p>“Yup,” Snafu replied, pressing a few more kisses to his stomach. </p>
<p>“I’m gettin’ you a new pillow tomorrow,” Eugene smiled. </p>
<p>“And I’m still gonna use you as one as often as I can,” Snafu snuggled as close to him as he possibly could, his breath warm on his skin. </p>
<p>“Only if I can do the same to you.” </p>
<p>“Anytime you want, darlin’,” Snafu’s voice was finally starting to sound sleepy. </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be enough time to sleep deeply, but he could live with that. The sight of Snafu, laying on him, half-asleep and warm more than made up for the lack of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>